True Words From A False Tongue
by Eclipse-Sol
Summary: Long after the Golden age has fallen, three must team together to rid the universe of the Darkness and its' legions. But what happens after the silent Traveller speaks to one of our Heroes? Will their friendships hold? Will they be able to vanquish the Darkness? But most importantly, what about the lives they left behind to become Guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Extremely Important) Hey Guys, my first story on here, but don't bother with being nice, review and give me your honest thoughts and feelings, just don't leave pointless hate. Every Chapter, I will be placing a Codex entry at the bottom. Please, please, please review and tell me what you look for in a fantasy novel or fanfiction, what's your preference, this is for my Extended Project Qualification (EPQ.) **

**But before we get to the chapter, let me first get all the legal mumbo-jumbo out of the way. *Inhales deeply* I, in no way, shape or form own, in any capacity, the game destiny, which belongs to it's creators, Bungie. All names are either coincidental or just used for quick laughs for the duration of the story, I am making no profit in this fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. This is applied to the entire story. *Pants, gasps, wheezes.* **

**And Now, without further Ado, the first chapter!**

In the dark of the night, everything was silent. There was no wind to softly rustle the long grass, no birds in the naked trees singing their beautiful song. The Dreg lookout didn't care about any of this. Beauty had no place in the mind of the Fallen. The nameless Dreg stood hunched, beady eyes watching the horizon for any sign of the coming morning. His brothers in arms were asleep, their bodies regaining the energy they would need to assault the Scum, he doubted the Captain would still be awake at this time.

A small glare caught his eye. He turned towards it. Out in the field of yellow and brown, was a light, from seemingly nowhere.

_**-P.O.V change. Un-named Hunter-**_

I knelt quietly, biding my time until my squad was in position. A soft beeping in my ear told me they were. Looking down the sight of my favoured rifle I appreciately named '_Jessy', _I sighted on the unfortunate Dreg that would soon see the rising sun. He looked my way, obviously seeing the moon's reflection in my scope. With a quick intake of breath, I stabilized the rifle, let out the captured air, and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot from the muzzle at speeds defying the three thousand feet per second generated from chemical weaponry. The silencer I had placed on my gun worked perfectly, as what would have been an enormous roar was muffled to nothing more than a polite cough.

The Dreg fell, just as a mountain of armour sped across the short distance separating them, and caught the falling corpse before it impacted the ground. The hulking mass of black truly deserved the class of Titan.

Now that the lookouts had been dealt with, a second figure rose from the dense grass. This was our Warlock, our magic practitioner. The three of us regrouped around the cooling body, careful not to wake the others with our movements.

"All hostile sentries eliminated, move up to the main camp." I whispered, my voice barely sounding electronic through the comms. As one, we moved up to the camp. "Titan, go towards the centre, place explosives at twelve feet intervals, Warlock, same for you on the right. I've got the left flank. If you encounter any hostiles that remain awake, execute quietly, same goes for anything Captain rank or above. Also, if you see anything explosive, strap a bomb onto it."

I received two green notification dots on my H.U.D, telling me that my orders were understood. We split up, our Titan, Prometheus, stalked towards the centre, his silent footsteps at odds with his frame. Our Warlock went right, the natural grace of Sha'ria was the only sign that she was an Awoken. I, the Hunter of our simple group, stalked left, my electronic joints making no noise as they moved.

_**-Ten Minutes Later-**_

We regrouped at the pre-arranged point, all our explosive charges were used in the trapping of the camp, so too were our grenades. The Titan had found the Captain, and quietly slit his throat. Other than that, the plan went perfectly.

"I hope everyone is recording, cause this is going to be a big boom." I said, as I thumbed the detonator lid up.

"Seems a bit overkill doesn't it?" Sha'ria questioned, much to the enjoyment of Prometheus.

"Of course not! There's no such thing as _'Overkill.'_ He remarked, emphasising the word. "This would come under the category of '_Just-enough-kill.'_ He joked.

"Detonation in Three. Two. One." I counted down, at the final number, I slammed my thumb down onto the big red button. No sooner had I done so, the Fallen camp was disintegrated, replaced entirely with a beautiful yellow explosion, only just before we heard the deafening _Boom_ of it. We were blasted back by the shockwave a good foot.

"Uhg. Okay, I will freely admit, that no matter how awesome it was, that it was just a little bit overkill." Prometheus said, earning a chuckle from the squad.

"Why would you say that? We only got blasted back a foot, you've been thrown further than that before." I said, remembering the time he had charged a Hive Knight. He had to buy a new chestplate afterwards.

"True, but never by an explosion." He replied, finally standing up.

"Little Light, bring in out ships, just look for the big crater." Sha'ria ordered her Ghost, who was tracking our position from our ship currently in orbit.

"Of course Guardian." The reply sounded over the radio.

I looked towards the camp, the earth was scorched and indeed cratered, the smoke plume rising towards space, and the newly rising sun struggled to force it's way through. It seems that even when the Fallen are dead, the light still cannot pierce the veil they had put up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said, gesturing over to the spectacle.

The Titan walked up to me. "Someone should take a picture." He said in his deep, gravelly voice.

"HEY! If you two want to stay here, go ahead, but I'm going back to the tower and decrypt some of those engrams they had lying around." The female shouted from her ship's cockpit. Me and Prometheus didn't even hear the three ships land, speaks volumes for the stealth drive we put in it.

_**-Tower, Hunter P.O.V-**_

"I want to thank you for dealing with the attacking force, you've bought Terrium some more time. I'll be sure to send more patrols over the region. We don't want the outpost to fall to the Darkness." The speaker said, his voice completely emotionless.

I nodded my head in appreciation. "My pleasure Speaker, however, if there is no issues that require immediate attention, me and my squad will be taking some leave." In truth, the squad was already on leave, I was only here as a formality.

This was not the first mission the squad had been assigned, we had more than seven mission before this one. Since all three of us had been placed on the first mission, just a simple recon, we were fast friends. All of of us were in the armed forces before we died, and were subsequently resurrected byout Ghosts. Over the next missions, we began making a name for ourselves. The civilians knew that Guardians fought and gave their lives so that they could remain safe, as such, the Guardians were borderline worshiped by the people of the City. No Guardian would ever accept it though.

"Of course." The Speaker said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm sure that the _Devils_ will need some rest, but if you could see to it that you return to me in a few days time, I might have a new mission for all of you." He said, reminding me of what the others called my squad.

_The Devils._

This was not out of spite, just simple banter between allies. They had seen us fight entire bases of Fallen and Hive, and we would always survive. No one else did. Prometheus and Sha'ria kept telling people that it was just because of planning, numbers, and luck. We always attacked during the dead of night, when everybody ought to be asleep, giving us chance to collect any data, perform scans or take out half of the encampment quickly and quietly. Prometheus would be our tank, taking and dealing large amounts of damage, while Sha'ria would run support, throwing out a shield for a fallback position while I gave sniper cover or troop movements.

"As you wish Speaker. We will return in three days time. If anything more pressing shows up, please contact one of us via our Ghosts." I said, as I turned to leave, my cloak flourishing as I turned.

While I was walking out from the Speakers room, I felt a presence, not malevolent, not benevolent either. It confused me, but I simply dismissed it as fatigue, and continued on my way to the weapon vanguard.

_**-P.O.V change, Sha'ria-**_

I downed my drink, and slammed the empty glass back down on the counter. "Look, all I'm saying is that he's been gone for a while. A debrief never takes this long."

Prometheus just shook his head. "He's probably just changing clothes or buying a new cloak. You know what Hunters are like." He said with a dismissive wave of his free hand, his other softly cradling his beer.

"He wouldn't buy another cloak. He loves the one he's got now too much, don't know what he likes about it, it's just black and yellow."

"Bright colours are natures way way of saying: _'I'm dangerous.'_ Hunter's like a lot of Mother natures ideas." Prometheus said, taking a long gulp of his favoured drink. "Hunters like all that stealth and Mother nature stuff."

"He's right, you know?" A voice said behind me suddenly, but it was a voice I knew well.

"One day, all I'm asking for is one day when you don't sneak up on me. Is that too much to ask?" I said as I turned round to face Septus. His black and yellow cloak went to his knees, while his hood hung around his shoulders, trusty sniper rifle in easy reach, and six shot hand cannon strapped to his left leg.

He simply smiled. "And miss you reactions? I don't think anything short of death would stop me, and even then I'm unsure it would be permanent."

I just sighed. "Shut up, and grab a drink. Tell us what our glorious Speaker has for us next." I pointed towards the empty chair to my right.

"Bar's packed today isn't it?" Septus asked. I looked around. It was true, Awoken, Humans and Exos crowded the bar, most sitting down on the metal chairs, while others were standing in corners. The music, a soft techno beat sounded in the background.

"I guess, but the beers good. Why bring it up?" Prometheus asked as he signalled for another round to the waiter-bot.

"We've got a few days leave, I was planning on coming here again if it wasn't as busy as this."

Both me and Prometheus stared at the Exo as our drinks were brought to our table.

"Oh, thank you." Septus said to the waiter.

"We've never had leave before, why now?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why we were only getting some down time now.

"Nothing urgent needs seeing to, so the Speaker gave us leave until Thursday. So we got two days of leave, and nothing to do. Might go on Patrol in the cosmodrome."

"Eh, why not? I'll be included I hope?" Prometheus said, surprising no-one. He never backed down from a fight.

"Well, I'm coming, even if you don't want me to. Devils travel together." I said, punching the robot in the arm jokingly.

"The, I'll see you two tomorrow. See if we can't steal some kills from new Guardians. They always get so mad." Septus laughed as he chugged his drink down, placed a small pile of glimmer on the table, and walked from the table, no doubt going to get his armour sorted out.

**CODEX:**

**Exo****: Exo's can drink certain fluids to help with lubrication of their joints, to make them feel more human, or can drink water to power miniature generators, which boils the water in a heatproof basin, which separates the Hydrogen molecules for the small Fusion reactor that provide them with 97% of their total energy output. The oxygen is displaced through the nostrils.**

**Glimmer****: Glimmer in the currency in the Tower, used for most transactions, it can be found from the bodies of Fallen, Hive, Vex, or Cables. The Ghost mines the material from the armour of the dead, while upgrades can be installed into the Ghost for better yield, but only work for a limited time before they are drained. Ether Seeds can be installed to gain a better Yield from the Fallen, Blue Polyphage for the Vex, Resupply codes for Cables and a Black Wax Idol to draw the glimmer out of the Hive.**

**Terrium****: Terrium is an outpost on Earth, located in Russia, fifty miles west of the Cosmodrome. This outpost houses two thousand soldiers, similar to those present in the Golden Era, but with current generation weapons. This outpost is also home to the families of the soldiers, bringing the total population up to two thousand soldiers, one thousand four hundred and seventy women, and seven hundred children. The outpost was created in hopes of improving morale in the City, to show the inhabitants that Humanity (Exo's included since the Traveler gave them sentience) can build away from the safety of the traveler and protect itself. All inhabitants of Terrium are voluntary. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destiny Story: Chapter 2: Shore leave**_

**For legal references, please read 'Chapter one: Welcome to Devil Squad.' It is at the top in bold. Again, Codex entries will be at the bottom of the Chapter. Thank you for reading, please don't forget to Review, it helps more than you could possibly imagine. *maniacal laughter.***

"Septus, wake up Septus." A metallic voice sounded, rousing me from my sleep, much to my chagrin.

"_Ugh,_ why, why in the holy name of Lucifer do I have to get up?" I asked rhetorically, I knew the reason perfectly well, even in my groggy state.

"You asked me to wake you up at this time, when asked for a reason, you simply replied: '_I still have bullets and Jessie needs a workout.'"_ The floating ghost said, sarcastically playing an audio recording.

"Dammit, did you count my kills last night?" I ask, worried that my kill count would be ruined.

"Seventy four explosive kills, added to you previous count, that makes a grand total of one thousand, three hundred and fourty three. Congratulations."

"Are the others awake? I want to get this patrol done with." I say, wanting nothing more than to feel the freedom of the skies again.

A moment passes before he answers. "They're being woken now, and will meet you by the '_Solar Glory.' _I still have trouble understanding why you named your ship that."

"Every ship needs a name, it's considered bad luck otherwise, normally, I'm not one to believe in this sort of thing, but why risk it? The _Solar_ reflects my capes colour of black and yellow, just like a solar eclipse, one of the most glorious sights to behold, hence _Solar Glory._" I explain. My Ghost simply looks at me as if to say: '_You are an idiot.'_

"You're an idiot." He says, in the most condescending way possible.

"Aww, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me. Thank you Sol." I reply, equally condescending.

**-Thirty Minutes Later, Tower's Hanger-**

I stood patiently by my ship, the black and yellow paint job standing out in the sea of blues and greens, reds and whites. The ship certainly wasn't cheap, I had to find the blueprints first, and then had to fund the construction of it, as well as the paint. The original name had been '_Laughing Behind Their Backs' _but that was of a bygone era, and I needed something new, fresh, and more importantly, more _me._ So I had rechristened it '_Solar Glory.' _

"Septus, there better be someone dying or so help me God, you will regret that your designers thought vocal processors would be a good idea!" Sha'ria shouted from the door, on the opposite side of the hanger.

"Why would that be? Did I forget your birthday again?" I ask, knowing full well what she meant.

"No, but I still haven't forgiven you for that. Now why are we up so damn early?"

"Fallen encampments would be easier to destroy when they're still groggy, and we won't have to blow it up, so better loot."

A moment of silence passed.

Another moment.

"What?! You got me up this early because of LOOT?! If you weren't made of metal, I would punching you right now."

"Well, let Little Light drive so you can have a nap." Sha'ria shuddered at the mention of her Ghost flying her ship.

"I've already had my coffee, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Septus, if I wasn't sure that Sha'ria already gave you an earful, I would be. Let's get on with it so I can go back to bed." Prometheus said, his silent footsteps allowing him to sneak up on the pair.

I simply shook my head in amusement of their reactions.

**-Scene Change, Earth, Russian Cosmodrome.- **

We flew over the Cosmodrome, our respective Ghosts searching for any distress beacons or mission probes from the Tower that were sometimes launched by Tower Control, allowing patrolling Guardians to do quick missions in exchange for favour.

"There's nothing here! You told me they're would be good loot!" Sha'ria berated me over the comms.

"I never once claimed there would be good loot, just Fallen encampments that have a high probability to contain some form of loot. I also suggested that you let your Ghost drive so you could catch up on sleep." I said, my voice calm in comparison to her rage.

"Damn your logic."

"Hehehe, he is a robot, he's practically operates on logic. Well, he's more robot than us." Prometheus said, coming to my aid. He had obviously gotten over his morning temper.

"Okay, I admit, the Tower might not have sent out missions yet, I'll see what I can get from the Speaker if you really want some action. Personally, I hate all this down time."

"What? How can you hate leave? You're alive again, and have some of the best technology Humanity can create, and you hate having time to just sit back and admire the new age?" Sha'ria asked, dumbfounded by my admission.

"Exactly my point. There's too much time for me to think about my past life, who I left behind and all that mopey stuff." I said quickly, not wanting to go into my past. It had always been a sore point for me. Most Guardians had moved on by now, but I just couldn't, I felt like the past had to be remembered, but I couldn't bare the pain.

A short while passed in silence, the other two probably thinking about their past. "There's no need to be so down, tell you what, I heard that some big shot Fallen was somewhere in Russia, I'll call some others, and we'll sort that out, that'll help, 'eh?" Prometheus supplied.

"What the hell, I'm in, you call the others, normal set up, we'll meet them there, you lead." I said immediately.

**- Scene Change, Strike, Third Person-**

The group of three stood in a clearing, their ships clearly visible behind them. The ground was scorched by year of fighting, and not even grass grew. In the backdrop, was a large complex, it's angular style and sharp edges betraying it's military origin.

The female Awoken lent on her ship, the royal blue reflecting the glaring sun. "You know, you Humans were so violent, so destructive. Only now do I see that you were prepared. But not ready." She said, her voice wobbling as she looked over the distant building.

The massive Titan simply nodded. "Yeah, we did what we could, but we just couldn't be peaceful, then The Darkness came, and I joined the army. Six months. That's how long my regiment lasted. What 'bout you, Sha?" He asked.

"Well, I came to earth along with hundreds of others, culture trip for university. I liked this little blue planet. It holds so much beauty, survived so much trauma. So after I earned my degree, I moved here permanently. Your people were kind and polite. Figured that it wouldn't be too bad, so I took some money I had earned from my job, paid to have my family move here." She said, but her voice became weaker and weaker as she traversed through the memory. "Their ship was shot down when The darkness invaded." Tears dropped freely from her eyes, the Titan and Hunter both stood back, heads bowed in sorrow, resentment of the Fallen, and paid their own respects to those lost. "Not long after that, I was conscripted into the army, some sort of last ditch attempt to understand them." She sniffed hard, and wiped her eyes with the back of her armoured hand. "Guess I'm not quite over it yet."

The Hunter's shoulders sagged. "I know, it's hard. You don't want to remember because of the pain, but you feel as if they deserved to be remembered. That, somehow, the pain is your punishment for them dying, while you survive. It's hard to know what to do." He looked up to the horizon. "These guys better get here soon." He said, his voice darkening, the other needing no other hint as to what he was feeling.

The clouds continued to move, and the wind kept blowing, when suddenly, six silhouettes blazed across the sky, leaving a vapour trail behind them.

**- P.O.V Change, Prometheus, 5 minutes after first sighting -**

The six Guardians stood in front of us. Two Hunters, both clad in dark fabrics, two Warlocks, both favouring the blue that they shone when they used their powers, and finally, two Titans, their armour resembling mine, piercing white and red, dark visors.

"Guardians! As of this moment, you take orders from us, Hunters, Follow Septus, he will discuss your part in the coming battle, Warlocks, go with Sha'ria, she will explain, Titans, you will stay here with me!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the barren plain.

As the Hunters and Warlocks dispersed, I drew in close to my Titans. "You are now in Titan squad, you take orders from me, and do so without hesitation, is that clear?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir!" Two voices shouted back at me. I nodded my approval.

"Good, we will be the main strike force. The Hunters, under command of Septus will scout ahead, and find an overwatch position. The warlock will provide us with barriers. Use them. In the building we have Fallen, and lots of them, Ghost recon scans show small encampments around our entrance point. Hunters will provide more detail later." I say, only beginning the debrief. "Now, we currently have the element of surprise, we want to keep that. We're going in low, and attempting to remain undetected. You wait for my signal to start firing, as soon as you do, Warlocks are going to be moving in from the left flank, while recon Hunters are positioned on the right. You have no support for this bit."

I point to the Titan on the left. "You are Titan 2, you are Titan 3" I said, finishing as I shoved a large finger at the last Titan. "I am Titan 1. When we storm the base, there will be three different routes to the center.

We want to eliminate all Fallen from this area, so we're spreading out. 2 will cover the left flank, you will be accompanied by Warlock 2 and covered by Hunter 2. Titan 3 will take right flank, assisted by Warlock 3 and Hunter 3. We move up as a group, no man or woman left behind. Is that clear?" I shouted at them.

"Yes, Sir!" The pair screamed back, snapping to attention.

"Good, that's it for this debrief, expect an update at a later time. Now meet with your Guardians." I said, as I began to walk off. The other two heard what I said, and moved towards the Hunters small group first, just as Septus moved over to me.

"They know what they're doing. We're going to move ahead in the night, set up an observation post. I will then radio you and Sha'ria in the morning, give you enemy estimates and then provide sniper support. I would prefer to keep our presence here off the radar. So me and my squad will be using suppressors and only taking shots when you're in trouble or there's a big guy. If you're lucky, we might even set a few bombs." Septus said, informing me on his side of the coming conflict. Nodding at his plan, I spied Sha'ria slowly moving over to us, while Titan 2 and Hunter 2, along with Titan 3 and Hunter 3 met with their barrier support.

"Well, if you do, I'll have to go back to the casino," I said, with barely contained sarcasm. "Oh wait, you love explosions too much to pass the chance up." I finished with a cocky grin.

"And don't you forget it Prometheus." He said, chuckling.

"I don't know what you boys are chuckling about, but I have a feeling I don't want to know." Sha'ria said as she moved into our little group.

"Ah, shut up and give us your end of the plan." Septus said, waving off the accusation.

Sha'ria sighed, then relented. "Fine, Me and my Warlocks will be providing cover bubbles, as well as medium ranged attacks, but don't expect that too often, we do need to keep our energy." She said quickly, shaking, in what I believed to be anticipation of the coming fight.

"Fair enough." Septus, our de facto leader said casually. He turned to the two groups of three that now stood apart from each other. "Now hear this! We begin to move out early tomorrow morning. Check your weapons, shield generators, Ghost Uplinks, and get to know your squad. You'll bleed together 'fore tomorrow is out!" Septus shouted.

I realised that I hadn't checked my Uplink for some time. The uplink was a connection between a Guardian and their Ghost, established when the Ghost revived the dead, in this way, the Ghost can communicate and track the Guardian without some sort of implant. "Ghosty, you there?" I ask through the link.

"_Of course Guardian, what is it you require?" _Ghosty asked. I could see the distant look in the others eyes as they went through the same thing.

"How's our link looking?" Having done this many times before now, I start to check my weapons while waiting for his response.

"_The Uplink is stable, factoring in The Fallen's technological status, I foresee no problems in the future." _He says.

"Cheers, Keep me updated about Fallen ship movements in the system. Send a message for Septus's Ghost to do the same." My weapons check is done, Full automatic Rifle in perfect condition, Ghallanger launcher low on ammo, but fully functional. Time for a shield check.

"_Message Sent, traffic will be monitored." _Ghost said. All was good on my weapons and shields, only thing left was the assault. On a heavily fortified base. With only nine people.

_This is going to be fun_ I thought sarcastically

**- Authors Note:  
>I want to thank you guys that read this, it really does help me with my Qualification, <strong> **This chapter is maybe a hundred words longer than the first chapter, so this might be trend, depending on what you think. Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, and how I could improve. Little question of the story for you. What do you specifically look for in a fantasy novel like this one?" please answer in the comments, I'll be sure to reply. No codex entry today, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, back again for another installment of "True Words From a False Tongue." After this chapter is where your comments start to have an effect on my writing, but please, don't stop commenting or favoriting, I still need more of your input for my Qualification, as well as providing you with your ideal story. I want to thank all of you who have commented, I know that I might not responded to each one quickly, but I do read them all and take them to heart, so for you guys: Thank You! **

**To those of you who have not yet reviewed: What are you guys doing? Your missing out on the chance to make this story your own with minimal effort! Get reviewing!**

**Now back to the story.**

The chilling night breeze whistled across the land, scattering the dead leaves and remnants of a time long passed to a distant land, amidst the shadow of night and glowing moon, three wraiths moved as silent as a wolf stalking its' prey. A single spot of light betraying the gaze of a watchman far in the distance.

"Squad, be advised, hostile sniper, three o'clock high. Two, take him out, suppressed barrel only, we don't need them knowing we're here yet." The leader said, his voice carrying authority obviously earned.

Hunter Two raised his suppressed rifle in the direction the squad leader ordered, and there, high in the sky, was a single spot of light, the moon reflected in the scope of a high powered rifle.

"Target in scope...Zeroing...Distance is approximately one thousand, two hundred and fifteen metres...Firing." Hunter Two said, his rifle lined up with his eye, and its' barrel pointing towards the light that might spell their detection at any possible moment. A soft coughing sound emanated from the large rifle, its' sound muffled by the equally large suppressor.

The faint light in the distance stayed lit for a full second, before it blinked out of life, signaling the death of another Fallen.

"Good shooting, Two. Three, keep an eye on the roofs, Two take the cliffs, keep moving." Hunter one commanded, and as if the words were spoken by God himself, the group of Hunters began to move and train their sights on their designated zones.

For a full hour, the small squad moved silently, the only sounds were that of the night and the cough of their rifles as more watchmen perished. By the time the three exos had reached their first stop, their simulated muscles were broadcasting discomfort.

Septus kneeled down in between his two squad members, his eyes roaming around the oil refinery in which they now waited.

"Hunter Two, search the immediate area, you see anyone, you mark them, kill those who are asleep, we need to help Warlock Team and Titan Team later. Hunter Three, go around, set up explosives on fuel containers One through Five, after you've done that, I want you co-ordinating with Hunter Two, and take down those he's marked. I'll be setting the explosives on containers Six and Seven, and then begin working on cracking down that door." Septus ordered, nodding his head in the direction of the large steel door that blocked their way into the building.

""Yes sir."" Two monotone voices replied quickly, before they set off to do as they were told, Three heading towards the right to set the C-7 charges, while Two went left, slowly looking round the corner before passing out of eyesight. Septus knew he didn't need to worry about the other Hunters. He had worked with them before on several occasions, they were professional, and damn good at their jobs.

Making his way to the other fuel containers, Septus was deep in thought, remembering the time that he and his Hunters had taken down a Fallen ship with the Kell still inside, not noticing the light that tracked his movements from above.

The fuel containers were exactly that, large silos that contained a highly flammable fuel used by starships. It would be a great loss to Fallen if this was destroyed, as well as having it act as a valuable distraction when the Assault started. If, by some miracle of God, the Guardians were defeated, something never accomplished by Devil Squad, even if they only took a minor role in the operation, then the Fallen would no longer be able to fuel their ships, and would abandon this post in favour of something more favourable, the Humans, Awoken and Exo's didn't have this problem, after the initial war with the Fallen, the Cables, the Vex, and The Darkness, they had developed more efficient and reusable fuel sources.

Septus removed the C-7 from his carry-pack and placed it on Container Six, the large square slab of explosive sticking to the metal of the Silo immediately. '_Prometheus, say hello to your Christmas present' _Septus thought, his mind drawn slightly to the date, December twenty first. Pushing the command buttons on the explosive, Septus set it to use its' secondary setting: Incendiaries. The explosive would rupture the tank, before expelling an enormous amount of heat that would ignite the fuel, and causing a secondary explosion, and nice large orange fireball.

'_Sir, all hostiles taken down or marked as per instruction, falling back to initial position to await Hunter Two, Over.' _Hunter Three suddenly said over the comms.

"Roger Hunter Two, Container Six has been planted. Hunter Three, SitRep, Over." Septus replied, telling the people that he was nearly done. Above him, a second light joined the first, both looking intently at the refinery.

'_Sir, Containers One and Two have been planted, just finishing up Container Three. ETA is 2 minutes. Hunter Two, what's the mobile opposition? Over.' _Hunter Three said.

Septus ignored the Comms as he finished up on the last Container, just as a third light joined the other two in the dark night. Not bothering to tell the others about his bomb planting, he moved to the door, and sun the Hacking programme he had downloaded into his system.

Shoving his index finger into the doors' central control, he released his hacking program in the form of a burst of static, and within seconds, it was whittling away the doors security. Septus briefly looked over his shoulder, making sure that no Fallen could see him.

Once the door was unlocked, all the charges set, and all the sleeping enemies dealt with, Septus had only wait for several seconds before Hunter 2 and Hunter 3 approached him.

"Objectives completed." Hunter 3 said.

"Sol, bring up a map of the base." Septus ordered his little ghost. Shortly after, his palm emitted a soft light that showed the base and their location. "Right, we are here, to wait for the main assault to begin, we should have a high location that is easy to displace from that over looks the compound, failing that we need to set up a decent cross fire. Using those parameters, there is only two places for us to be." Septus pointed to a large structure that looked reminiscent of a crane, and then to a large open field to the north, further into the compound. "We have this sniper position, or we could let the Titans and Warlocks work through alone until they reach this open field, where we could set up a cross fire. Since you two are going to be participating in this little fox hunt, I'm letting you have a say in the matter."

Hunter 2, being exceptionally skilled with a long-ranged sniper rifle spoke up first. "Would be best if we set up on the tower, we don't have the manpower to split into two effective teams and from there we can still see the open field."

Hunter 3 spoke up next. "I agree, while a cross-fire would be appreciated, by the time they reach the field and finish the firefight, the big guy we're after might have already up and left, we need to do this quickly, and preferably quietly."

"In that case, that's where we're gonna set up, since the tower offers room to reposition, we can all focus on one point fairly easily and since you want to stay quiet if at all possible, make sure that the silencers are attached, and I'll ask Sol if he can block the Fallens' communications."

**- P.O.V Change, Prometheus, Several Hours Later -**

Prometheus stood in front of the large gate that blocked the way into the compound, his Titans and Warlocks standing not far behind him. Wanting to start the day off right, he ordered his Titan two to blast the gate open.

Titan two gave an affirmative and began laying down sever C-7 charges along the sides of the large door.

Everyone took a large three steps back and braced. "Blowing in three...two...one." Suddenly an explosion shook the compound and the surrounding area, a 10 foot high plume of smoke and dust lingered while the six stormed in.

Before them lay courtyard, buildings littered the concrete plain while several Vandals, Dregs and a Captain stared back at them.

The Captains shields suddenly sparked into life, shattered, and his neck spurted a stream of blood, as did two Dregs behind him. The three of them were thrown to the ground as the bullets left their bodies.

"Don't worry, we got your asses, get killing." Hunter ones' voice blared over the comm line. The warlocks glowed purple and threw up a protective dome, while Warlock two and three threw their power into the group, scattering them. The Titans raised their preferred weapons and began to lay into the horde of enemies, the loud report of the guns echoing in the once silent air.

"Titan two and three, take your Warlocks round the right flank, me and Warlock one will hold here and provide cover fire!" Prometheus shouted as another Dreg fell to the silent snipers.

With the team working fluidly and with assistance from the Hunter team, the hostiles soon fell. The team of six stood admiring their work, before moving to continue their war path through the compound.

"Assault team, Hunter team, stay behind the door, we're going to be setting off a small explosive distraction to the west of the base to lower possible resistance, we will also begin to think the small army you have behind those doors, breach on my mark." Hunter one said, only a second after the transmission being received did the distraction activate. The ground shook with the power that was just released, and the air glowed orange with the flames that licked the sky.

"Hunter team, Assault team, begin your cleansing, we stand ready to perform localized genocide." Warlock one reported, watching her Warlocks stand just behind the hulking behemoths of the Titans.

"No worries about that, I don't want to have to do a lot of work today." Several minutes passed in silence before a very alien screech filled the air. "Assault tea, we have their attention, they are in cover, backs pointed at you. Feel free to apply the pain." The report was met with enthusiasm. The door was opened violently, and the fire team stormed in, rifles blaring as the skin from the Fallen was ripped from their bodies and their surprised and dying yells rang out. At the far edge of the section were at least a dozen bodies, victims of the powerful rifles that the Hunter revered. Titan two walked up the right, accompanied by Warlock two and overseen by Hunter two, while the three's went up the left, leaving the ones to take centre stage. When the shields of the Titans failed, the Warlocks stepped in either with a dome or to take the fire while the shields of the Titans re-charged.

"Assault team, Hunter team, might want to hurry up, they've realised that they're under attack, and I don't particularly want them to call extra-planetary reinforcements."

"Like you said, don't worry, we'll be done soon." Sha'ria replied to the update. True to her word, the Warlock dealt a crippling blow to the creature in front of her by snapping her hand forward, grabbing the weapon that was once leveled at her, and began to mercilessly beat the Dreg over the head with it until the casing broke.

With that section now cleared, and with the blazing fire having distracted the main force of the enemy, the team could now enter the compound proper in search of their bounty.

"Assault team, we can't cover you in the building, you'll be on your own." Hunter team said.

The Assault team radioed an affirmative, and dove into the Fallen held dwelling, alone.

**Hey, Guys, another author note here, sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but with schooling, my other story and a small yet deadly case of writer's block, it was difficult for me to write this story. On another note, review if you want to influence the story, do you want some characters to die, a happily ever after? I understand that y'all must be angry 'cause of the update times, so bring all of the hate, but don't forget to review, and answer the poll I've placed on my page. Many thanks, Eclipse-Sol. Glory to the readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Prometheus lead the team through the darkened tunnel that they had entered moments ago, a shiver worked its way down his spine. It had been years since he felt something like, the last time he felt it, he had been killed by the Fallen. Not a fun day.

The team had moved into the tunnel so far and taken so many turns they no longer had sight of the light that entered with them to guide them.

"Night vision on, we're going silent for as long as we can." He heard his friend order. Sha'ria always was one for safety. His vision was tinted green by his new goggles.

Lo and behold, in front of him lay a large room with a central pillar. But what was truly shocking to the squad was what was in the room with them.

Nothing.

Nothing but a faint tinge of green and an empty room met their thorough inspection.

"Okay, I'm not saying this is a trap, but I'm starting to think that this maybe have a slight possibility to be a small trap." He heard one of the Titans say. This played on his mind also. The Fallen were not so stupid as to leave a wide open insertion point like this unguarded. "Keep quiet, we continue, but keep an eye out for anything fishy." He said, his authoritative voice showing no sign of the unease he felt. He was met only with nods from his team mates.

No sign of anything living having ever been here since the original hit took place. The general unease of the group was palpable.

"Hunter team, Assault team, we're heading out, no sign of any life whatsoever. Copy?" Prometheus radio. Silence met his broadcast. "Hunter team, come in." No answer. "Hunter team, radio check." Again, no response.

He looked over to Sha'ria, hoping that his comm was simply broken. She shrugged her shoulders.

"_Great, jammed, with maybe an army waiting on our return."_ He thought to himself. "We're leaving, this place is either trapped or empty, I'm not willing to waste time or lives." He said, his voice echoing down the desolate wasteland of the compound.

As one, the team turned around with Sha'ria leading the way back. It took a lot less time to leave than it did to enter, only fifteen minutes were spent wandering the maze searching for the entrance turned exit. When it was found, to the general relief of Sha'ria who had a fear of being underground, the team assembled into a formation that would allow for minimum casualties and maximum chance at a counter-attack should they be assaulted once they leave.

With a thunderous sound of feet pounding the concrete floor, they exploded into the clearing, weapons raised only to find Septus and his two Hunters walking towards the entrance themselves, who abruptly stopped, and looked confused.

"What was wrong? Why didn't you contact us?" Septus asked as he walked up to the group and began assessing the situation.

"We couldn't. We tried, but there was no response. Only static. Likely a jammer, but there was no sign of tech anywhere. It looked abandoned since it was first left abandoned. I think we should move to a more secure location before we talk." Prometheus supplied. Thankfully Septus seemed to understand his reasoning and moved back to where they originally made the plan of attack.

Septus, Sha'ria and Prometheus all sat down on their respective rocks while the others were socialising with each other, no doubt recalling tales of how they defeated this enemy, or how many Vex they've killed.

Septus, Sha'ria and Prometheus were doing something completely different however.

"I'm telling you, this place was empty, no light, no tech, hell, not even a sound. If this ain't a perfect setup for a trap, I don't know what is."

"I fail to see how this affects us now however, we have left the building and avoided the possible trap, why persist with this reasoning?" Sha'ria asked in her overly formal manner.

"Because they now we're here, they probably monitored us entering and leaving, then followed us to where we are now via camera." Prometheus defended.

"Okay, that is a possibility, but a long shot, I've got Sol monitoring the skies, so we'd know if they got any ships near here, they don't by the way. Even then, he would be able to tell us if there was a horde of angry Fallen approaching us."

"Have you forgotten about the stealth Vandals? You know, the invisible assholes? He can't track them! Even if I'm wrong, there's nothing here, so we might as well as go back to the tower!" Prometheus moaned, his voice rising slightly.

"Then why were they here? This is right on our border, yet there is nothing here." Septus said, always the voice of reason.

"Because they might be getting ready to assault the tower, ever heard of this before?" He said in desperation.

Sha'ria interrupted. "I must agree with Prometheus here, there is no longer any reason why we should remain here."

"Fine, we'll go back to the Tower, but damn if I ain't happy about it." Septus said. For all his reasoning, he can be pretty stubborn when faced with what he considered failure.

The nine total Guardians called their ships, and were soon racing across the globe, the land nothing but a blur beneath them.

"Attention, all Guardian ships, Fallen attack vessels have been spotted on an approach run with your vector." Sol, Septus' Ghost informed them over the comm units.

Septus took immediate command. "Evasive maneuvers, don't let them get a lock, head back to the Tower, we can let the Sentry turrets deal with them." He said, voice authoritative as the day Prometheus met him.

Eight signs of confirmation, and they were spiraling across the azure blue sky, as several black splotches appeared on the horizon. With a great burst of speed, they began to catch the fleeing ships, and were soon in firing range.

Large bullets zipped by, leaving a harsh _Zipp_ sound and scratches across the paint of Titan's ships.

"Titans, get a move on, you're lagging behind." Sha'ria spoke, her voice wavering with worry for Prometheus. She had been in his squad for a long time, and she cared for her friend.

More clapping sounds rang out as more shots were fired upon the group. A stray bullet clipped Warlock Two's engines, and as they screeched, trying to stay alive, a great billowing plume of smoke was emitted. Her altitude began to fall as she lost control.

"I'm going down, my engines are messed!" She yelled over the comms before her ship crashed and plowed an impressive gouge into the earth.

The rest of the ships began spinning and turning more rapidly, attempting to avoid the incoming rounds. Prometheus performed an alerion roll **(A/N: Don't say: "Do A Barrel Roll.")** as a hail of bullets passed where he was moments before, his engines burning away furiously as they attempted to get their driver to safety.

Hunter Three crossed his path, weaving his way across the sky. Prometheus shuddered as a round clipped his undercarriage and left wing, obliterating it. The ship spiraled out of control, dipping lower and lower until it pitched nose first into the hard rock terrain, exploding on impact.

_Farewell, Hunter._ Prometheus thought sadly. He was always saddened by the death of a friend and Guardian.

There were few too many as it was.

The Fallen ships, hulking mess of metal that they were, could not cope with the agility of the Guardian ships, and instead adopted a new tactic. A single ship sped forward with an incredible sonic boom, and rammed into Titan Two, the heavier Fallen ship crushing and piercing the smaller ships cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. The Fallen ship, having lost serious momentum from the collision, slowed down as the downed ship fell towards the earth.

The remaining six ships focused on surviving the remaining journey, having only completed half of it, and having lost a third of the party's members.

The wind could be heard around the glass that separated the pilots from the buffering, high speed wind. The hearts of the Guardians were racing, never before were they ever caught in such a perilous position. They were leading the enemy to their home, a crime punishable by execution, yet they were trying to survive.

_How Ironic_ Septus thought, having more than enough processing power for the small train of thought.

His processes were soon tasked to capacity, however, when a barrage of bullets slammed into his landing gear. It would make it difficult to land, but not impossible.

The towers were coming into sight, yet the Fallen pursued them relentlessly.

"Tower Control, Devil Squad coming in hot, hostiles on our six, prep the turrets!" Septus transmitted, warning the city of their imminent arrival.

"Turrets beginning activation phase, five seconds until fire solutions are locked, Speaker has been warned of your arrival. Good luck Devil Squad." The automated message rang out.

The remaining squad, kept ducking and weaving through the air, bullets hissing maliciously as they whizzed passed.

"Squad, free to enter the city, the automated turrets will shoot the Fallen." Septus updated as he got the message confirming the configuration of the turrets.

The ships roared into the city limits, the Fallen following them relentlessly, at least until the turrets turned in their direction, and opened up. Massive calibre rounds shredded the air and the Fallen ships, several of them exploding as the rounds pierced their thrusters. The celebratory shouts of the small squad echoed across the comm line as they were confirmed safe from the Fallen.

But not from the Speaker.

It was going to be a long day for all involved, for never before has anyone survived bringing harm upon the Tower, direct or indirect.

A long day indeed.


End file.
